The Small Things Count
by superwholock903
Summary: Destiel one shots, cute Destiel stories to make you smile!
1. True love

**Okay, these are some Destiel one shots, just very short Destiel stories (not smut). I'll post two or three each week, and I you have any ideas for a new one, _please_ tell me! I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't and if I did I'd be _nice_ to the character (Eric Kripe that's for you), anyway just get reading!**

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. A small tear fell down Castiel's cheek "but what if something happens to you... And I can't do anything?" Castiel and Dean had had this conversation before, and Dean always said the same thing: "nothing will happen to me, and if it does I will know you love me and I won't care" and then he would do that charming half smile.

This time was no different. "I know, Dean, but I would never forgive my self. Because you are the reason I have been able to forgive myself in the past... And if anything happe-" Castiel bit his lip, trying not to cry more than he already had, if he did maybe Dean wouldn't like him anymore and that was a worse nightmare than any other.

Dean hugged Cas, but not just a hug. More like a squeeze, a gentle squeeze, the kind that makes you feel like you fit perfectly in someone's arms. Dean never wanted to let go, he loved Castiel with all his heart. And no one,** no one**, could ever change his opinion. No matter how much wrong Cas did, no matter how many innocent people he killed, Dean would never once stop loving him. And Cas felt the same way.

Dean pulled away and looked into Castiel's blue, angel eyes and he just knew that he loved that man so much. Castiel pulled Dean back into another hug, and when they pulled away they kissed. Just gently, stroking their lips against each others for a split second. They pulled away and Cas looked at Dean and said "I... I love you Dean..." He smiled nervously.

"I love you too, Cas" Dean had been wanting to say that for ages. Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek and Dean pulled him in for another hug.

So, although Cas was crying, they were the happiest people on heaven, hell and earth because they had a gift more powerful than any other.

When people say true love, they mean the stuff of fairy tales, the kind that wakes a sleeping princess. That kind normally isn't real. And it never has been. Until now, until this moment when Dean is holding Cas, knowing that he will never truly let go, knowing that Cas is all Dean cares about (and his brother of course, after all he is the one who got them together in the first place, but that's another story), knowing that they will stay together through thick and thin and that Castiel is the only reason Dean keeps going, and Dean is the only reason that Castiel keeps going, knowing that they will hold on to each other until they die and even after that. **That**, is true love.


	2. Morning Cas

**Second story! I'm planning on making about 20 of these (unless I feel like making more, which is very likely). That's all!**

Cas was tired. He wanted to rest his head on Dean shoulder, but that was weird. They were just best friends, although Cas wanted more than that...

He really tried not too... Actually he didn't... But he somehow fell asleep.

When he woke up his head was in Dean's lap. Dean was watching a movie and stroking Castiel's hair lightly. Castiel pretended to still be asleep, since he didn't want to get up.

"Morning Cas" Dean said

"Hello, Dean" Castiel really didn't want to but he sat back up. Then he remembered his dream:

He had been in a room, a white room, and Dean had been there. Dean had leaned forward, placed his hand on Castiel's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Unfortunately Castiel had woken up before his dream finished.

"You okay, man?" Dean voice cut through Castiel's thoughts.

"Sorr- yes, Dean, I'm alright" Castiel wished he could finish that dream.

But right now reality was just as good; Dean tangled his and Castiel's fingers together and they held hands. Castiel looked into Dean's green eyes and smiled. They stayed like this for a very long time.


	3. The best part of school

**This is a really short one, but worth a read (I hope). It's a high school AU... And thats all!**

Dean leaned back on his chair, almost tipping over. He rested his head on the desk behind him.

Castiel smiled at him as he bent forward to kiss him. But pulled back when one of the other students looked at them.

The teacher didnt notice, he was standing with his back to the classroom, wiring something on the board.

Dean laughed quietly and Castiel grinned back at him, as Dean grabbed Castiels hair and pulled his head 1 cm away from his own. They were breathing the same air. And this was the part of school that made Dean wake up in the morning.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. When he pulled away, both of them were smiling at each other, but Dean sat back up when the teacher turned around.

The teacher seemed to know what the boys had just done, but he just smiled and nodded at them both. Mr. Gabriel was the best teacher ever.


	4. Date with Dean Winchester

Castiel look at his reflection in the mirror. He ruffled his hair a bit, only because he knew Dean liked it when he did that.

Why did he always try to impress Dean? Maybe because he loved him?

Right at that moment Dean walked into the bathroom. "Hey Cas, nice hair"

"Hello Dean, thank you. I can say the same about you" Castiel wished he sounded more casual when he talked to Dean, but he didn't. He always sounded so formal.

"Let me do it" Dean said as Cas tried to button his two top buttons on the shirt he had, after much difficulty, gotten on. Dean stood in front of Cas and concentrated on buttoning Cas's shirt... At least tried to. Castiel smiled, he wanted to say something but he had not clue what. Dean eyes shifted to Castiel for a millisecond, and then went back down to his hands, still working on buttoning the top button.

When Dean was done he looked up and down Cas, he looked satisfied. "So... You excited for your date?" Dean said nervously

"Of course I am," Castiel smiled at Dean " who wouldn't be excited for a date with Dean Winchester"


End file.
